I've returned, do you remember?
by the angel ninja
Summary: When Sasuke leaves, Sakura and Naruto [and others] did about everything to get Sasuke back, but what happens when Sakura and everyone gives up on him? Sakura becomes a good ninja, and everything is going great,but not with Sasuke..full sum. inside R
1. Chapter 1

_Summary-----_

_After Sasuke leaves to train with Orichimaru, Sakura gets sick of waiting and gives up on Sasuke, she had better things to do, so she trains and becomes a wonderful ninja, forgetting of her past obsession, on missions and everything is going great, not for Sasuke though.

* * *

_**Chapter _Ichi_ -Unrecongnizable soul: mirror image  
**

* * *

He ran, his legs were getting sore and tired but he wouldn't stop, continuously throwing shurikens and Kunai at the large snakes, that were chasing him. He was tired and out of breathe, he fell, and looked up at what could be his last look at anything. Then, the next thing he knew, a boy with blonde hair had stepped in front of him, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" there was then a numberless amount of him, they all ran towards the snake, then two started forming this ball of chakra, "Rasengan!" he slammed it into the snake and it went flying atleast one hundred feet back.

The snake then got up and went back from which it came. Sasuke looked up, the boy turned around "You alright?" he asked, he had a wide smile on his face, "..Na...Naru..to..." he was relieved to see him, he wanted to even hug him, but his body wouldn't move. "Be still" A famaliar pink haired girl laid him down straight on the ground, she started to form this greenish like chakra on her hand and held it on him.

"...Sa..ku..ra.."

Sakura looked down at him "Did you say something?" Sasuke just kept staring into her emerald eyes. She blushed alittle, '_He's hot, but something seems familair about him' _she thought. When she was done Sasuke sat up, he couldn't find his words. "Good job, Naruto, Sakura, but you two go and see Tsunade for your mission, I'll handle him" The two jumped off, and the man with the short white hair and a mask picked him up and ran off.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, he was in the Konoha hospital, laying there in bed. He could hear the conversation being held outside his door.

* * *

"So, why am I here Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, Kakashi answered, "He's back.Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade nodded, "I see, does anyone else know of this?" she asked, Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto and Sakura helped him, but couldn't seem to recongnize him" Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed, "Well, keep it that way for a while. Well, I see we might get a few more visits from Orichimaru".

Kakashi began to turn the knob on the door, "Kakashi" she looked at him sharply and seriously, "Retreive Naruto and Sakura, I have a new mission for them, and bring to me the other students as well, if they are not on a mission, I want Orichimaru dead" she demanded.

Kakashi walked into the room, Sasuke pretended to be sleep. "Worthless, I already know you are awake" in defeat, Sasuke sat up in his bed, "So they can't remember me? have I been gone that long?" Kakashi didn't respond. "How strong are you?" he asked breaking the small silence, Sasuke looked down, he could tell it was one of those 'I- told-you- so' questions, "You don't want me here much do you?" Kakashi walked over and looked out the window, "I never said that was the case did I?" Sasuke continued to look down.

They could hear people marching up the stairs, then opening the door, they could hear somebody else out there say something, "Please, Tsunade-sama said not to disturb him" it sounded like Shizune, then they both walked away. There was then another silence, "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi got up, "It's alright, stay here though" he walked out the door.

Sasuke sat there, he felt guilt filling his heart, he felt unknown and unwanted. He got up and put on his clothes. He then looked at his reflection in the window. He had to admit, it was alittle hard to recongnize him, he had changed. He had gotten alittle buffer, his hair had gotten longer, he was taller,and his eyes seemed alittle different.

He jumped out the window and proceeded running, he knew he had nowhere to go, but he continued. The sky was dark, and seemed as if it was angry at him, then rain drops, came down hard as if they were attacking him. Then, all in a sudden, this rage just burst inside of him, he was pissed, his eyes begin to turn to his sharingan.

He looked down into a puddle, once again reflecting him, but when he fully looked at hisself, it was like he could see himself inside and out, but what he saw wasn't pretty. His sharingan, it was, different, it reminded him of something like a ninja star, or a shuriken or something. Then, it trully hit him, when he was staring down at hisself, his eyes lacked _hatred, _but they showed a look of something that didn't care, and wanted power, that would do anything to get it, correct, that was all he was, he saw a traitor.

"_Itachi_", that's who he saw when he looked down, was Itachi, but a younger version atleast. Sasuke shut his eyes tight, how could he kill someone for their wrongs, when he is just as bad? He remembered before, what he saw before he left, Naruto was improving alot, he was strong, but what was there to hate? Sasuke felt before as if he couldn't anyone more than Itachi, but still he lacked?

Sasuke yelled, he was just filled with rage now. He punched the ground leaving a big hole, "I will kill you" he murmered. "Uchiha Sasuke" he turned around to see Kabuto standing there, he had a smirk, "Orichimaru wants his body, so I see I'll just have to kill you now" he began to laugh, then louder.

His moment of joy was inturrupted by a punch in the face, it broke his glasses, and was strong enough to almost break his neck. Then his neck was grabbed giving him lack of air. Kabuto opened his eyes and looked at the Uchiha, it was amazing, like his power just instantly rose. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, they were filled with rage, as if he was crazy, they looked Kabuto with a look as if they could eat him.

Kabuto was almost at his limit now, Sasuke wouldn't let go, he turned around when he heard a familiar laugh, he couldn't see anyone, but the aura, was just evil, it was filled with pure evil, he looked up and saw Orichimaru, "Still, you still amaze me" he continued laughing, Sasuke threw Kabuto on the ground, then what was suppoed to be him layed there, as mud or something.

His eyes saw some coming towards him so he blocked, his main focus at the moment wasn't on Kabuto, it was on Orichimaru, he began to run towards him but something just took over, he couldn't move or anything.

There he saw a long shadow that led to Shikamaru, "We'll take this on from here" there stood, Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma-sensei, and Neji. "Sakura, take him back to the village" Sakura nodded, Kakashi looked over Sasuke, and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

**Thankyou all for your time, please, since this is the first chapter I want to know what you think, any suggestions, comments, compliments, anything? Oh, by the way, this story was a random thought that just popped in my head, so did you like this random thought? well, this is all.**

**Thankyou for your time.**

**.x.x.x.The Angel Ninja.x.x.x. **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter Nii- Oh, I Remember Now...

* * *

**

Orichimaru looked over to the direction his strength was running, his Sasuke. He had no interest in fighting Tsunade, not that he really could, he barely got away the last few times he fought her, he wouldn't be as bad if could use his arms, he has another year to wait until he can get what he wants.Sasuke.Not really him, but his sharingan, how come Kakashi could get it, but not he? Everyone knew the solution, but Orichimaru was difficult, he wanted Konoha, probally even the world.

Tsunade, saw what was going on, she couldn't let him get Sasuke, not again. As Kabuto started to make his move, he was stopped by Orichimaru. He hadn't said a word to Kabuto, but his evil snake eyes told him, that they will fight another day, just get Sasuke.Kakashi stood there, as everyone began to act, "Stop" everyone looked back at him, then nodded, as a sign they understood.

It was too late though, Orichimaru and Kabuto already set off, but to Kabuto suprise, Orichimaru started off to the other way, "There's many of them" was all he said, Kabuto simply under stood, and ran off.

Naruto started to chase after, "Naruto, stop" he looked back at Neji. Everybody head back to the village. Naruto started to think, then he started to get alittle mad, why?...Just why? He has been fighting Orichimaru for about two or three years, but why? then it hit him. He started to remember all the fun times he had when he first became a genin, but now he was a chuunin, but everyday, he felt as if he ha some on finished business, and for what reason had he want to kill Orichimaru? sure, Orichimaru was evil, but what did he have to do with Naruto?

* * *

They sat down for a minute. Sasuke looked at Sakura, she had fully bloomed, and her hair had gotten alittle longer, and her eyes had some confidence to them now. "Sakura" she jumped, he scared her, how exactly did he know her name? and he spoke as if he had knew her long, like an old buddy or something. "I'm sorry" she looked at Sasuke as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"My name, is Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura was still confused, she knew about Uchiha's, but they were all murdered, she didn't no any either, but that name was too familiar. Sasuke saw that she didn't understand, so he just got up and left.

Sasuke felt alittle mad, it hasn't even been that long, how could they forget. Sasuke went to his old house, he was suprised no one had selled yet. He went in and sat down on his couch, and just...sat there, what was he supposed to do? kick his feet up on the table and say, _"Oh, how it feels great to be home again" _well, that's not just how it goes, he doesn't even have nothing really to live for, no friends, or anything left for him, everything went on without him, and he was left.lonely.

He slapped hisself mentally, did he forget, he didn't need all that, he had to avenge his clan, no matter what, and he's not gonna change his mind because of stupid stuff like this. His mind switched to where it was before.Killing Itachi. One thing caught his eye, it sat there, dusty, along beside his other important belongings. _The picture_.

It was the one they took as a genin, him, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei.Before, that picture didn't mean much, but now, it meant alot more. It was his fault though, he chose to go on, forget about the simple life, his friends, and everything. He looked down at his hands, he did benifit alittle, but it wasn't enough to fight Itachi, and Sasuke felt, that he owed everyone, his friends, his family, Naruto, but most of all, he owes Sakura, all she ever did was love him, but what in return? he left everyone, risking their precious lives, for him, for Mr. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura sat at home, on her soft pink bed.For some reason, she had a feeling that she should go through her old things. She got a small box in the closet, that she doesn't even know why it was there. She went through a few old things, she had found the ribbon Ino gave her when they were small children, but when she came across a certain object, that made her eyes big, and she wanted to..._cry?_

All standing there in the picture was, her, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and...she couldn't quite remember. Who was that boy? Skura grabbed the picture and ran out the house.She ran over to Kakashi-sensei's house. She bang on the door. Kakashi came to the door, "Hello Sakura" he noticed that she seemed as if she was going to cry alittle, for some reason. "Come in"

He sat down next to her. She took out the picture, "Kakashi-sensei, who is this? did something happen to him?" Kakashi got up, he had a serious look on his- well, what part of his face you could see was serious, kind of. "I'm suprised you don't know who he is, that's Uchiha Sasuke, remember?" he noticed the look on Salura's face. Now she could remember, how could she forget him? Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the chapter, sorry that they have been short lately, but, it's still a good story, right? am I right? Any suggestions for this story? no yaoi's or yuri's though.**

**Thankyou for your time.**

**x.x.x.The Angel Ninja.x.x.x. **


End file.
